Suigetsu and Her
by PriscillaFlores
Summary: Suigetsu meets a girl who works at the Peach Blossom Pavilion, he feels it is his obligation to protect her, but will the Hidden Mist, Hebi, or the Shinobi world let him? This story may be graphic for some readers.


.Chapter One.

Suigetsu hated being told what to do, he knew he hated it, he knew he broke his word if he said he would follow orders, and he knew he hated the people who told what to do. But he couldn't tell anyone why he was following them now. When Orochimaru died he pictured him going out and getting all the Seven Swordsmen Swords, but he was walking two steps behind everywhere Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin were. He wouldn't care if they all died, and yet he was lagging along as if they were family or something. He looked ahead of himself with his hands in his pockets and a giant sword on his back. The mist he made was something he had just go the hang of and Sasuke was already telling him to expand the mist so they would all know when someone was near them.

"Hurry up Suigetsu!" Karin stopped and turned around to yell at him.

"Tsk, maybe you should slow down." He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke looked around with his eyes, he stopped and turned to turn his head and see the scenery, they were in the woods, way far away from Konoha, and way too deep in the forest that anyone would know they were there. "We can rest." Sasuke said.

"What? Are you telling me you're going to listen to him?" Karin shouted pointing at Suigetsu.

"Hm, finally." Suigetsu jumped away, not saying anything back to Karin, and not saying any smart comments.

"Uh..." Both Karin and Jugo said, they looked at each other and Sasuke jumped away as well without saying anything. "Is he in a bad mood?"

"When is he not?" Jugo commented.

-o-o-o-

The trees were thicker deep in the forest, and his mist was fading because he thought they didn't need the extra protection. He leaned against a tree and saw his mist fade more and more as the time passed. He was refilling his water every time he drank it all. As he sat against the tree as he drank the last of his water for the fifth time and got up to fill it by the stream, he knelt down and stared at his reflection for a moment.

"Don't you get sick of it?" Suigetsu shot up with a kunai in his hand, he looked down at a girl who was probably no more then nine laying on the ground resting her chin on her hands. Her long blond hair and bright blue eyes made her look too sweet for him. How did she get here? How did Karin not even feel her chakra?

"What are you doing here kid?" Suigetsu put his kunai away and closed the cap of his bottle.

"What are _you _doing here?" She said still laying on the ground.

"What is a little girl like you doing in the forest?"

"What is a little boy like you doing in the forest?"

"Hey, don't mess with me."

"Hey, don't mess with me— " The little girl saw that Suigetsu wasn't across the stream any more but she felt a faint warmth near her. Then she felt the cold metal pressed against her neck.

"I was serious." Suigetsu said coldly as he was crouching down to hold the weapon at her neck. "I rip people limb from limb, now tell me," he stood up, "who are you?" he stared down at her.

She rolled on her back and blinked a few times. "I was too!" She shouted and kicked Suigetsu in the ankle.

"Ah! Why you!" He grabbed the girl by the collar of her blue dress so she couldn't run away.

"Hey let go!" She shouted as she was holding onto his wrist.

Suigetsu knew she wasn't a threat at all, but something about her just annoyed him. She had tears at the outer corners of her eyes, she was afraid, so he dropped her and she fell to the ground. "Know who you're messing with brat."

She was whimpering and rubbed her eyes. But to his surprise she got back up and lunged towards him to attack him again. "You big mean boy!"

"What the?" Suigetsu fell back and his side pack opened, his small candies fell out, the little girl immediately saw them, she grabbed them and got up to run away.

As she ran away she smiled looking at the pink and green goodies she had just managed to steal from a stranger. But her face slammed into something and she fell back. She looked up and saw Suigetsu looking down at her, his face was wicked, but she held firmly onto the candies. She saw the kunai in his hand still, he was a shinobi, she knew how these people were, they were all vicious. She saw his hand grip around the kunai, she closed her eyes waiting for it end her life. But nothing happened. Suigetsu just put the kunai away and began to walk to wherever Sasuke, Karin, and Jugo were. He didn't want to waste his time on something like this, he wasn't even sure why he was with three people he could not stand.

"Hey...wait..." Suigetsu looked back at her. "You're not going...to..."

Suigetsu laughed and knelt down in front of her. "Now do I really look like big mean guy?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Yes."

Suigetsu stood up. "Good eye, now get out of here, there isn't a lot of shinobi like me," He began to walk away. "Some shinobi don't spare kids like you, your cuteness just doesn't cut it in our world."

She kept staring at him. "Wait!" Again he stopped. "Thank you." Suigetsu frowned.

"Whats your name?" He asked her.

"Kiki...Kiki Koi." She looked down at her new candies. "What, what about you?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Are you a bad shinobi or a good one?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment. "Depends."

"You must be a good one..." She looked down at her hands. "The last time I met a shinobi, he," A flash back of man killing someone came and disappeared.

"Hm?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

She just shook her head and smiled. "He didn't give me candy thats for sure! Uh," She looked back at a tree, she ran to it and grabbed a small backpack that was a shape of a pink bunny. Suigetsu's hands were in his pockets and only stared at her. She pulled out two cups. "Do you like yogurt?" Kiki said with a stern face.

Suigetsu smiled, he looked around and made the mist thicker. He looked back at Kiki, "sure."

-o-o-o-

They were both sitting at a rock at a pond they came to by following the stream. Kiki was looking down at her feet that were just barely touching the water. Suigetsu's sword was laying next to them as they ate their snacks. Kiki looked at the mist around them and blew out to see her breath.

"Is it hard to be a shinobi?" Kiki asked.

Suigetsu leaned back and stared at the gray sky. "Yeah, it is."

"Do you think I can be one?" Kiki wrapped her arms around her knees.

Suigetsu looked at her then turned back at the sky. "No, I don't think you can."

"I thought so."

Suigetsu sat back up. "Where's your mom?"

Kiki shook her head. "I never met her."

"Your dad?"

Again she shook her head. "I never met him either, they both died before I could even remember how they look like."

"Then who took care of you?"

"My older sister, but she..." again the flash of someone dieing came and went. "She was a bad shinobi, she died." Suigetsu stared at her with his purple eyes, she looked at him and quickly turned away blushing. "I don't like bad shinobi, you're not a bad shinobi, I know it."

Suigetsu sighed. "Where do you live?"

"I don't know, my house was burned down at the Hidden Mist."

Suigetsu quickly sat up. "You're from the Hidden Mist."

Kiki smiled. "Yeah!" and laughed. "I lived near the Mizukage, but since my sister died I have been alone, I've just been going around and around, I don't know what I'm doing. I can't find a job, no one wants a nine year old to work for them." Suigetsu smiled cause he was right on point about her age. "But," She pointed to a random direction. "I have been working at a place over there." Kiki smiled, "I think they like me, Old Lady Hime said she thinks I will make a lot of business for her."

Suigetsu rest his elbow on his knee and leaned slightly back so his other elbow could hold him up. "What is this job?" Suigetsu took a drink of his water.

"A Pavilion!" She said proudly.

Suigetsu spit it out and began to cough. "What?" he shouted.

Kiki was surprised it was such a big deal, but she smiled proudly. "Yes! I don't do anything though, but it's a nice warm place, it could be a home for me."

"Uh..." Suigetsu wondered why she was so happy about such a job. He saw that it was getting late so he got up. "C'mon, I'll take you back to your job." He said somewhat sadly.

While they were at the pavilion, he noticed the name was actually Peach Blossom Pavilion, he knew there was a lot of these back in the Hidden Mist, most of the time shinobi would go there after they came from a mission, but they never had kids in them. But he heard of these kinds of pavilions, the ones who raised kids from eight to be the best providers for anyone willing to pay enough. In other words, a prestigious whore. It was a nice house though, the tall oak walls surrounded the place and and every window shown glowed a nice bright orange. An older women was at the gate and greeted him.

"Hello, are you here for a visit or to stay over night?" She asked, she was dressed as a geisha, but he knew she was far from what one was.

"No." he looked down at Kiki.

"Kiki!" The women shouted and turned back. "Mama! Kiki came back!" She grabbed Kiki's arm. "You don't leave without permission!" she smiled at Suigetsu, "thank you very much—come here little girl." she hissed. Suigetsu got mad and wanted to hit the women across the face.

"Kiki." An ugly old women with red lipstick and a mole said. She had a cigarette in her mouth and pulled it out. "Do you need an other beating?"

"No!" Kiki said and bowed down. " I just wanted to play and the door was open and—"

"Shut up little girl, now go." The old women said. Kiki nodded scared and walked into the house. "She's lucky she's a one of a kind, or else I would feed her to the pigs." She and the other women laughed.

"Kiki is old enough now, you can sell her first time for a fortune." The geisha looking women said.

The old lady looked at Suigetsu. "Thank you for bringing back Kiki, most shinobi I know take advantage of little weak people." She set a hand on Suigetsu's shoulders. "Like me." she whispered in the most erotic way.

"I think I'm OK for tonight." Suigetsu said, it was night now. There was not one streak of gray in the sky, everything was black in the sky. The old women took off her hand.

"Well, remember there is any kind of girl you can think of here." She walked away, "come." she said to the other women.

Suigetsu was angry at them, how could they treat little kids like that? He knew he was brutally beaten, but there was a fine line between an innocent girl and a shinobi. But what could he do? He walked away with his hands in his pockets. And as he went deeper into the woods Karin appeared on one of the tree's branches.

"You never acted like _that_ with anyone." she said.

Suigetsu looked up. "What do you want?"

"Camp is set up two miles away, Sasuke wanted me to tell you."

"Sasuke..."

"Anyway, food is ready, I made cuttlefish." she flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"Ugh!" He said as they kept walking. "I hate that."

"I know." Karin said wickedly. Suigetsu swung his sword but missed her, he knew he would. Karin laughed. "You're back to normal."

"Huh?" He stood up tall.

"You were acting weird, like you really cared about that girl, strange, I can't feel her chakra at all." She jumped away. "See you at camp."

Suigetsu stared as she disappeared into the night, he set his hands back in his pockets and looked over his shoulder back at the faintest glow that pavilion gave off. He knew he didn't care about that girl, it was her own problem for going into something that was going to make her do things she didn't even know about yet. He just threw the thought about Kiki in the back of his mind and jumped towards camp.

-o-o-o-

Kiki was looking at the wrappers of the candies she and Suigetsu ate, her room was small, with a futon and a pile of bears at a corner, and a vanity with her version of beauty supplies. The house didn't give her any, saying Kiki didn't need any beauty enhancing products. She set the wrappers around a piece of paper as if she were making a border or a frame. She sighed and looked at her reflection and rested her chin on her hands. She glanced at the clock, it was 10 PM. She had practically spent the whole day with Suigetsu, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Her door slid open, Kiki jumped up as one of the old maids walked in with a tray.

"Today is a special night." The old women in the gray yukata said.

Kiki smiled, "you mean I'm finally going to work for once! I really am!" Kiki said jumping up and down.

The old brown haired maid laughed. "Silly little girl, you shouldn't be jumping up and down, this is serious." She hissed but in a polite way.

Kiki nodded determined. "What am I going to do? Am I going to clean, wipe the floors, clean the dishes, help the other sisters?" All the girls referred each other as sisters. Kiki looked at at the tray they maid set down and pulled off the white cloth covering it. She saw the maid pick up one of the most beautiful yukata's she's ever seen, it was red with a golden stitching of blossoms on it, the sash was bright green with pink petals on it as well, the whole thing was such a beautiful sight.

"Is...that mine?"

"It's not for me." The maid laughed and smoothed her hands on the garments, no one could deny it was pretty. "You'll make someone very happy today—girls." She called out. Two of the older girls walked in and made Kiki sit down in front of the vanity.

"We're going to make you very pretty Kiki." She said, they were twin red heads who always wore purple kimono's. Kiki smiled as they combed her hair.

"But what am I going to do?" Kiki asked, "I can't clean in that." She said as they put her hair in two buns.

"Make her look as cute and young as possible." The maid said, "I set the cloths down, put them on her when you're done." She said to the twins and walked out sliding the door closed behind her.

"Older sisters, what am I going to do?" Kiki asked.

"Don't put so much blush she already has pink cheeks." One of them said, Kiki looked into the mirror and saw how fast they had done her hair, and how pretty the two buns were on top of her head. They put a pink flower on her left bun, she couldn't help but admire herself.

"Did you hear how much he paid?" The other twin said.

"How much?"

"He's a banker, he's going to pay the bills for this who place the next three months."

"Really?"

"Who are you talking about?" Kiki asked, she had no clue what they were speaking of.

"Your customer." They both said at the same time.

"My customer?"

"He's paying a lot for you, so you better make him happy." One of them hissed at Kiki.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kiki looked at her sleeves, everything was so pretty.

Both the twins looked at each other, one of them set her hands on Kiki's shoulders, "Kiki, you do know you have to do whatever the man asks you to do, right?"

"Sure, what does he want me to clean?" Kiki looked up at them with her big blue eyes. Her lips were more pinker then usual because the gloss they put on her.

"Twin Sister, she doesn't know."

"Then she'll find out."

"How can you say that? Our first time was horrible, we can't let her go in without knowing whats to come."

"What's coming?" Kiki asked.

The meaner twin laughed. "You'll see."

"Sister!" Her twin hissed angrily, she turned to Kiki. "Kiki, tonight...tonight you're going to do something you might not want to, something that will hurt horribly because you're so young, but..." Kiki was still wondering what she was talking about, "tonight you're going to loose—"

The door slammed open, it was the owner of the place, the ugly old women who was referred as Grandma walked in. "You two, leave." She said blowing out the smoke from a pipe.

"Yes!" They said and walked out quickly as possible.

Kiki looked back at the mirror. "Grandma, I'm pretty huh?" She looked at herself with a smile.

"Vain girl, you'll be just like the rest of us one day, get up, you're customer is waiting in the dinning room, we have to take you too his room."

"Really?" Kiki smiled while getting up.

Grandma knew she didn't know anything about what she was about to so, so she just smiled and began to walk out the room. "Follow me." She said and walked towards the rooms Kiki had spent a lot of time cleaning before.

The halls were wide, with dark wooden floors, and walls with paintings of cranes and frogs, crows, and trees. The whole place glowed orange, it was calming, the orange glow was the best part of this place, Kiki loved it so much. They turned a corner and were walking up the steps to go up the second floor, Kiki knew this was where all the rich customers came, she had never been up here until now, and now she knew why. The room they walked into was had a couch in the middle, and a beautiful rug, she could see a room that had a large bed near a window. The fire place was bright and orange, there was a table where food was covered in silver coverings.

"Grandma, what is this?" Kiki asked.

"You're job." She said and knelt down to look at Kiki in the eye. "Kiki, be a good girl, and listen to Mr. Go, understand?"

"Sure." Kiki smiled.

Grandma walked out to get Mr. Go, Kiki just looked at the walls where the was hundreds of books, she wondered if anyone ever read them. She walked towards one of the windows and looked at the outside of the pavilion, she wondered about Suigetsu, she wondered if she was every going to see him again. The door opened and caused Kiki to jump, a fat old man in a black suit walked in. His neck rolls were piling out of his collar, his undershirt looked like the buttons were going to pop off. His cheeks were bright pink from drinking and he began to pull off his tie. His small black eyes were wickedly looking at her.

"Hello." Kiki said and folded her hands behind her back, she was nervously twisting her fingers around each other. The man only smiled at her, Kiki's heart was beginning to race. She was scared.

-o-o-o-

Suigetsu hardly ate anything, Jugo and Karin kept asking him why he was so quiet. Sasuke could care less, he never even talked anyways, so it wasn't anything special that he didn't talk. But oh no! When Suigetsu stopped talking there was something wrong with that. He ignored them and was only near them, not with them. He was thinking about Kiki, he turned to his side and shut his purple eyes, he tried to think of anything else, but he couldn't. He sat up and threw a rock away from him in anger, Jugo caught it.

"Is everything alright Suigetsu?" Jugo said.

"Leave me alone." He laid back down.

"Karin said you were with a girl earlier, who was it?"

"No one."

"Was she a friend?"

Suigetsu remembered sharing his food with her, and the yogurt she gave him. "No, she's not a friend."

Jugo began to walk away. "The pavilion you were at." Suigetsu looked at him. "They treat girls like cattle."

"How did you—"

"I bird tole me." he said and was gone.

Suigetsu began to shake his leg, Kiki was OK, and even if she wasn't why should it matter to him? She was just a stupid little girl who didn't know anything. But then he thought of her face. He sat up looked around, this really was annoying to him. No one was around, he knew everyone was falling asleep.

"Kiki..." Suigetsu thought. "Damn it." He hissed to himself as he got up, he grabbed his sword and began to walk towards the pavilion.

-o-o-o-

Kiki was backing against the wall, the old man was slowly walking towards her. He took off his jacket and carelessly tossed it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kiki asked, she was so confused.

"Don't act like you don't know." He said and began to unbutton his shirt. Kiki was horrified, she didn't know what to do, she just stood still, and then she ran towards the door, but Mr. Go grabbed her. "I like it when they act innocent."

"Get off! Please!" She could smell his breath, the disgusting alcohol, the smell of his tobacco, everything about him, he was fat, ugly, old, this was so wrong in so many levels. He dragged her into the room and threw her on the bed. She tried to get off but he held her down.

"I paid a pretty penny for you." He said and put a thumb on her cheek. "But not as pretty as you." He said and began to unbutton his shirt. Kiki was so scared, she had no clue what was going on. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

_Someone....help... _Kiki thought.

-o-o-o-

Suigetsu was on a tree trying to see what was going on, but all the windows were covered by curtains, some windows were dark since the lights were out. He jumped towards the entrance, this time it was an other young girl, but not as young as Kiki at the entrance.

"Hey, where's Kiki?" Suigetsu called out to her.

The brown haired girl looked at Suigetsu, "Oh, Kiki?" She asked as she put a finger to her mouth in thought. She wore a brown yukata, she was just a maid here. "Um, I think, I don't know."

"How about you open this gate so I can go in and see her." Suigetsu pulled out a few coins. "You can earn yourself a new yukata if you help me."

The girl looked at the money and ran towards the gate, she opened it and he handed her the money. Suigetsu knew he could have sneaked in but he didn't. The girl was looking down at her money and smiled, when she looked back up Suigetsu was gone.

"Huh?" She looked around her.

Suigetsu poked his head out, he was in the house already, he didn't want the girl to bother him or introduce him to anyone, so he began to walk around the whole first floor. He passed by kitchens, rooms where all the security was, he guessed no one ever broke in this place. He thought the place was really nice, and wondered where Kiki could be. He passed by a room and noticed something in it, he looked around as he walked in the orange lit room, there was a cardboard paper with the wrappers of the candies he gave her. He put it in his side pack and walked out the room. He thought this whole pavilion must have gotten a lot of customers since everything was so nice. He looked up a flight of stairs and decided to walk up them, when he was on the second floor he began to hear the moans of women and groans of men. It disgusted him, but at the same time it was natural. He was about to walk back down to leave, maybe Kiki was asleep somewhere, he could come tomorrow, but he heard a scream. His attention turned to the last door at the end of the hall.

-o-o-o-

Kiki tried to get away again, but her weakness was nothing compared to the enormous mans strength. He began to kiss her and Kiki tried her best to avoid every bit of it, she was crying and she screamed again. Mr. Go flipped her over and covered her mouth.

"Now be a good girl and keep it down, I haven't even started yet." He said and laughed. Kiki was so scared, she didn't know what to do, and he was pulling his pants down. She closed her eyes, she was paralyzed, she didn't know what to do, nothing could save her, no one, not even God. Kiki was completely hopeless. But nothing happened, all of a sudden she felt the fat ugly man off of her, she heard a crash. She slowly sat up and quickly pushed her yukata back down to cover her legs. She was still crying and looked at the end of the bed. She saw some blood, she looked at herself, she wasn't hurt, so she got off the bed.

"You like little girls huh?" Suigetsu said to Mr. Go, who was backing away from him, Suigetsu's arm was enormous holding the sword.

"Suigetsu?" Kiki said still afraid to enter the room.

Suigetsu smiled as he turned around. "Ah, Kiki, don't worry this is grown up talk, just ignore this ok?"

"Uh..."

"How dare you! I'm one of the richest men in this land!" Mr. Go tried to stand up, but his lower back had been stabbed by a kunai.

Suigetsu smiled, he lunged towards the fat man and cut him in two. Kiki hardly saw the swift movement Suigetsu did, but she saw Mr. Go's body split from the middle, blood began to spray everywhere, some drops even landed on her cheek. She had never seen anything like it, Suigetsu put his sword back on his holster and turned around to look at her. She was still, motionless, his face was covered in blood so he pulled out a rag began to wipe it.

"Sorry you had to see that", he got out another rag and tossed to her, she barely caught it and looked down at the white cloth.

Kiki looked at the ugly, dead, fat man and thought of how he was going to hurt her. But at the same time she didn't even know what was going on, she wiped her cheek and looked at the red stain on it. Tears began to pile up in her eyes again. Suigetsu grabbed her hand.

"C'mon," they walked out and she stopped.

"How, how did you know I was here?" She asked and looked at him.

Suigetsu was about to answer before he heard someone walk up the steps. A drunk women who was a maid walked passed them and walked into the room where Kiki and Suigetsu just walked out of. She then screamed.

"Shit! Lets go!" He picked up Kiki and carried her as he ran out, she held on as tight as she could but was so scared and screamed. As he passed the security room he could hear the men run out, there were more screams as everyone saw the deformed body of the dead Mr. Go. Suigetsu just thought one thing.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

_**Hey everyone, I haven't written in a while since I've been working on other things, like art, reading, stuff like that to gather information for my future stories. Anyway, I hope this was an enjoyable first chapter, I know it may be a little graphic for some readers, but thats literature. Stay tuned for more because this is a story that will be finished. :) **_


End file.
